This invention relates to displays for full face masks. More particularly, this invention is to a display system and method for a full face mask that allows the operator (e.g. diver, firefighter) to see data from multiple sources at a single location regardless of environmental conditions and physical constraints upon the operator and without substantially obstructing the operator's field of view.
Tasks that need to be performed by personnel under hazardous conditions e.g., diving operations or fighting fires, frequently have the operators at least partially protected by life-supporting full face masks (FFM). These operators wearing FFMs are typically required to visually acquire and monitor information from numerous separate data sources (e.g. gauges, indicators, maps, technical drawings and other databases) that can be remotely located and normally not available for immediate viewing. Effective acquisition of data is essential for survival and effective performance of missions in the extremely dangerous environments associated with diving, firefighting, etc. These activities, even in ideal conditions, can be time consuming and distracting to cause inefficient and possibly unsafe actions. In extreme environments, where the data sources are not readable due to high turbidity, low light, smoke, etc. or access to the data sources is hampered by physical restrictions, the operator's safety and the mission's outcome can be doubtful.
One commercially available FFM that is widely used in diving (military, commercial, search & rescue, police) throughout the world is the DIVATOR MK II (previously known as the AGA FFM). Previous display systems that present data to the operator using this FFM have been large and bulky, and mounted externally to the FFM. Some of the prior art display systems used with this FFM severely compromise the operator's field of view, can be difficult or impossible to align for easy viewing, and can be easily knocked off the mask or become entangled.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a display method and system for FFMs to allow clear and easy viewing of data without eye-strain by simply looking to an adjustable optical element inside the FFM that magnifies and focuses the data at a comfortable viewing distance under ambient conditions that would otherwise make this difficult or impossible.